Jadilah egois, KURA-KURA
by cnara-chan namiuzukage
Summary: Sakura yang sangat mencintai keluarganya membuatnya harus rela mengakui kesalahan yang sebenarnya tidak dilakukannya. Hingga membuatnya harus menikah dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto, yang notabene pacar dari Nee-channya sendiri!
1. Chapter 1

**JADILAH EGOIS, KURA-KURA**

**BY: Cnara-chan Namiuzukage.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship.**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: NaruSaku, NaruKarin, SasuKarin.**

**Warning: miss typo, gaje, ada oknum kejam didalam (ngelirik Karin).**

**Ok, happy reading.. minna-san.. ^_^**

**JADILAH EGOIS KURA-KURA**

**CHAPTER 1**

"**Karin nee-chan, ayo pulang?", ajak seorang gadis berambut soft pink kepada gadis berambut merah marun didepan kelas kakaknya itu.**

"**Kau pulang duluan sana! Aku ingin berkencan dengan Naruto-kun.", ujarnya cuek sambil sesekali melirik anak-anak yang lewat dikoridor. Dapat dipastikan dia hanya melirik kaum adam.**

"**Tapi nee-chan, Kaa-san akan marah kalau Nee-chan pulang terlambat lagi.", ujar Sakura, gadis soft pink tadi sambil menundukkan kepalanya gusar.**

"**Ck, kau hanya harus bilang aku mengerjakan tugas dirumah si Hyuuga itu.", ujar Karin mulai kesal sambil menunjuk kearah Hinata.**

"**Ta-tapi.."**

"**Karin? Ada apa?", ujar seorang pemuda pirang yang berjalan santai kearah mereka sambil menenteng tasnya dibahu.**

"**Ah.. Naruto-kun! Tidak ada apa-apa kok, ayo berangkat!", sambil tersenyum manis, Karin merangkul lengan Naruto manja.**

**Sakura hanya bisa menunduk, dan memberi jalan pada pasangan yang terkenal seantero Konoha High School itu.**

**Sakurapun berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk mengambil buku-bukunya diloker. Saat sudah mengambil buku Kimia untuk belajarnya nanti malam, matana secara tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda berambut unik yang entah sedang berbuat apa dengan seorang gadis dipojokan. Sakura yakin itu Sasuke. Pemuda playboy yang kerap kali dijumpainya sedang bercumbu dengan kakaknya. Sakura hanya bergegas menutup lokernya dan beranjak pulang. Baginya, semua pria yang dikencani kakaknya pasti bukan pria yang baik.**

**Well, coba saja bayangkan. Semua orang tau Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sahabat dekat, tapi Sasuke malah selingkuh dengan Karin, yang notabene pacar resmi dari Naruto. Entah pemuda pirang tampan itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya atau memang merelakannya.**

**Dan benar saja, kakaknya yang bertubuh seksi itu pulang menjelang dini hari. Sakura dapat mendengar suara pintu rumahnya yang dibuka saat ia mengambil minum saat itu. Sakura melirik jam dinding dibelakangnya. **

"**Jam 2, bagus sekali.", ujar Sakura menghela nafas.**

"**Nee-chan?", Sakura menghampiri Karin yang terlihat kesal tapi sekaligus puas.**

"**Karin nee-chan?", panggil Sakura lagi sambil mendekati sofa yang sedang diduduki Karin.**

"**Khukhukhu.., siapa suruh kau menolakku, dasar bodoh!", gumam Karin pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar dengan baik oleh Sakura.**

"**Apa nee-chan sedang mabuk?", Sakura mulai panik, jangan sampai kaa-sannya melihat anak sulungnya dalam kondisi seperti ini.**

**Karin melirik Sakura kesal.**

"**Ck, dasar berisik..! masa bodoh aku mau mabuk atau tidak..!", hening sejenak, Sakura hanya diam memandangi Karin, tidak tau apa yang akan diucapkan sang kakak lagi.**

"**Aish.. menyebalkan..!" gadis merah marun itu langsung berdiri dan pergi kekamarnya sambil terhuyung-huyung.**

**Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan kembali menuju kamar untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.**

**Paginya, Sakura bersyukur pengaruh alkoholtidak tampak terlalu jelas,sehingga kaasannyatidak menyadarinya.**

**Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Sakura bingung hanyalah tanda-tanda kemerahan yang berada dileher sang kakak.**

**Disekolah, seperti biasa setelah turun Karin bergegas jalan meninggalkan Sakura.**

**Dan seperti biasa pula, Sakura akan berjalan sendiri kekelasnya digedung timur.**

**SREGG…**

"**Sakura..!", teriakan nyaring itu langsung terdengar setelah ia membuka pintu geser kelasnya.**

"**Ino-pig! Jangan teriak seperti itu.! Kau membuat ku harus periksa kedokter THT tau.", kata Sakura kesal.**

**Tapi ini darurat fore-head ino mengguncang-guncang bahu Sakura keras. Sambil berbisik ino berkata, "Anko-sensei yang mengerikan itu melihat kakakmu dan Naruto masuk kehotel dan berbuat.." hening sejenak, muka Ino memerah, "ehem.. kau tau apa. Dan pagi ini ia melaporkannya ke kepala sekolah. Entah apa yang terjadi.''**

**Sakura terdiam, sekujur tubuhnya dingin sekarang, matanya melotot tak berkedip.**

"**I –ino pig …. Bagaimana ini ?" gumam sakura menelan ludah. Memang semua ? tentang ucapan aneh kakaknya saat mabuk dan tanda kemerahan itu sudah jelas sekarang. **

**Tapi, mengingat…. **

"**Mereka pasti akan dikeluarkan", ucap ino pelan, frustasi.**

**Mendengar nada sahabatnya, sakura melirik kearah gadis blonde itu . Gadis cantik itu nampak tak kalah gusar darinya. Ya, naruto adalah sepupunya. Sepupu tersayangnya. **

"**Ini tidak boleh terjadi", gumam sakura, Kaasanya, tidak, bukan, kaasan karin neechan akan masuk rumah sakit lagi jika ia mendengar kabar ini. Jantungnya lemah, ia hampir terkena struk setengah tahun yang lalu.**

"**Tidak…. Tidak boleh !", sakura langsung berbalik dan berlari kekelas karin, kakaknya tepatnya kakak tirinya. Disana, dengan nafas terengah-engah ia melihat kakaknya yang pucat pasi akan diseret kerung kepala sekolah. Anak-anak berkerumun memenuhi koridor. Tubuh sakura yang mungil tedak dapat menembus kerumunan itu. Tidak…. Sakura tidak akan membiarkan keluarga yang sudah memungutnya dari panti asuhan ini hancur. Tidak akan !**

"**Itu tidak benar ",teriak karin lantang, seluruh koridor hening mendengar teriakan histeris itu. **

"**Apa yang tidak benar nona uzumaki?" ujar anko sensei tidak kalah lantang dengan jelas saya melihat anda digandeng oleh si namikazeke ke hotel di shinjuku' kan ? tatapan mengintimidasi anko membuat karin tidak lagi bisa berkata-kata.**

**Itu…mata Karin secara tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan sakura, karin tersenyum menyeringai saat sebuah ide meluncur di otaknya.**

**Mungkin itu memang Naruto teriaknya lagi.**

**Tapi dia bersama Sakura ! bukan aku ! **

**Deg ! seluruh koridor hening sekarang. Semua melirik kearah yang ditunjuk Karin sekarang menunjukan seorang gadis berambut pink yang terlihat tersenyum sedih. **

**Akhirnya Anko memutuskan untuk membawa Karin, Sakura, dan Naruto keruang kepala sekolah.**

"**Kalian tau akibatnya melakukan hal seperti itu?" Ucap Orochimaru sang kepala sekolah dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.**

"**berzinah?" tanyanya lagi. **

**Semua ucapan yang diucapkan oleh pria berambut panjang itu membuat Sakura lemas. Perlahan ia melirik kearah nee-channya yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk, sebuah senyum pahit terukir dibibirnya. Ia bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran gadis cantik yang duduk disebelah kirinya. Mungkin ini yang sudah seharusnya ia lakukan untuk membalas jasa keluarga Uzumaki padanya.**

"**Benarkan nona Karin Uzumaki?"**

"**Itu tidak benar, pak!" gumam karin dengan mata berkaca-kaca seolah menahan tangis. **

"**Ituu…", Karin nampak tidak tega melanjutkan kata-katanya, seolah ragu mengungkapkan yang sesungguhnya. Ia menunduk.**

"**Ya?" Tanya Orochimaru dengan seringai permanen diwajahnya.**

"**Namikaze bajingan itu menarik paksa adikku dan memperkosanya!", Ucap Karin terlihat emosi sambil meneteskan air mata, tangannya menunjuk kearah Naruto. Yang hanya menatapnya kosong. Tapi Sakura dapat melihat tangan Naruto yang dikepalkan. Dikepalkan dengan sangat kuat, hingga Sakura dapat melihat sedikit tetesan darah disana.**

"**Memperkosa?" ucap Orochimaru sedikit terkejut, ia tidak menyangka akan adanya laporan kriminalitas disekolahnya. Sedangkan Anko yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka hanya membelalakan mata nya terkejut.**

**Semuanya diam selama beberapa menit, sekilas terlihat senyum mengerikan dibibir Karin.**

"**Jadi?" Orochimaru yang pertama membuka suara.**

"**Tuan Namikaze, kau tahu aku harus membawamu kekantor polisi sekarang, apa ada pembelaan darimu? Atau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"**

**Naruto hanya diam, tapi semua orang bisa merasakan aura mengerikan yang terpancar darinya.**

**Orochimaru menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang, membentuk sebuah menara dengan jari-jarinya.**

"**Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Kau tahu kau bisa masuk penjara karena hal ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Namikaze group sampai tercoreng karena hal ini.",**

**Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Tidakk… sekarang ia sedang menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain. Kehidupan seorang Namikaze Naruto.**

**Seorang pria yang bahkan tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya. Pemuda yang hanya sial menjadi bulan-bulanan seorang Uzumaki Karin, dengan ia sebagai korbannya.**

**Sekarang apa perbedaannya ia dengan orang yang mengahancurkan hidup keluarganya?**

**Hingga kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan menyebabkan ditinggalkannya ia dipanti asuhan.**

**Setidaknya, aku masih bisa menolongnya, masih ada satu cara, pikir Sakura.**

"**Ia tidak memperkosaku, sensei"**

**Yahh, dengan mengucapkan itu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**JADILAH EGOIS, KURA-KURA**

**BY: Cnara-chan Namiuzukage.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship.**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: NaruSaku, NaruKarin, SasuKarin.**

**Warning: miss typo, gaje, ada oknum kejam didalam (ngelirik Karin).**

Haii..

C balik lagi bawa kelanjutan cerita Jadilah egois, KURA-KURA..,

semoga gak ngecewain para readers ya..,

Thanks juga buat yang udah ngereview chapter 1, walaupun ceritanya abal banget.

Balasan review C tulis di akhir cerita chapter ini.

Arigatou gozaimasuu, guys.

Ok, happy reading.. minna-san.. ^_^

JADILAH EGOIS KURA-KURA

**chapter 2**

Semua orang yang mendngar pernyataan mengejutkan itu hanya bias melongo, apalagi Karin. Bahkan Naruto yang dari tadi hanya memasang wajah datar. Sakura melirik kearah Karin, Karin menatapnya tajam seolah mengatakan 'jangan macam-macam kau!', Sakura hanya tersenyum menenangkan neechannya itu.

Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menatap lurus kearah Naruto.

"Ia tidak memperkosaku, sensei. Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati," Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Matanya menatap Sakuradengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Bibirnya bergumam pelan.

"Apa yang kau piker sedang kau lakukan?"

"Maksudmu kalian melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka.?" Anko mencoba mengkonfirmasi apa yang didengarnya, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara.

"Ha'i sensei," Sakura tersenyum tersipu kearah Orochimaru dan Anko. Membuat mereka hanya bias terdiam, mencegah mereka menanyakan hal-hal yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak diketahui oleh Sakura.

Selama itu Naruto terus menatap bingung kearah Sakura. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis bumble gum yang diketahui Naruto adalah adik dari mantan kekasihnya, Karin.

Tepat beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah perwakilan masing-masing murid yang sedang terlibat kasus ini.

"Astaga," itulah kata yang pertama diucapkan oleh Karura, wanita yang menjabat sebagai kaasan dua gadis SMA disana, saat mendengar penjelasan kasus yang sedang terjadi.

Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit, memendang wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kaasannyasendiri ini. Wanita berambut merah itu hanya memandang tidak percaya pada anak yang sudah susah payah diasuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar.." perlahan wajah Karura memerah, semerah rambutnya.

"Anak tak tahu malu!" Plak! Wajah Sakura terpental kekanan, menyiosakan bekas tamparan merah dipipi kirinya. Sakura hanya diam. Tidak, kalau ia berkata-kata sekarang air matanya akan jatuh. Dan ia tidak boleh melakukan itu. Tidak. Ia cukup bersyukur Karura baik-baik saja, cukup bersyukur untuk tersenyum karenanya.

Sementara itu Nampak Naruto yang sedang diinterogasi orang tuanya disis kiri ruangan luas itu. Tapi nampaknya Naruto tidak dalam kondisi senang hati untk menceritakan nya. Mata Naruto sempat terpaku saat melihat Karuramelanyangka tamparan pada gadis pink itu. Naruto hanya memasang tampang dingin selama orang tuanya sedang bekerja keras untuk membuatnya menceritakan hal yang terjadi sebenarnya. Naruto terus memandangi Sakura, gadis aneh yang bahkan hanya terus tersenyum maklum tanpa mau meneteskan setitik pun air mata. Tapi Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas tangan adik kelasnya bergetar. Bergetar dengan sangat kencang sebenarnya, tapi dapat disembunyikan nya dengan sangat baik.

"Sudahlah Tou-san, tolong Tou-sanyang bereskan ya?" Naruto menatap Tou-annya sebentar. Minato hanya bias diam.

"Kau ingat Obito?" Tanya Minato pada putranya.

"Paman Obito?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Penasihat hukum Tou-san?"

"Ya, kau tahu apa pendapatnya tentang kasus yang melandamu ini?" Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bisa kutebak," ucap Naruto sarkatis.

"Bagus, dan dengan sangat menyesal kukatakan kalau kau harus bertanggung jawab pada gadis itu,,"

"A-apa? Tou-san sudah gila ya.?" Naruto memandang Minato dengan sorot tidak percaya.

"Memangnya dia sudah cukup umur? Bias-bisa nanti aku dikatai pedofil!" suara Naruto naik satu oktaf tidak terima.

Bltak!

"Dasar bodoh! Kalian hanya berjarak satu tahun.!" Kushina jadi kesal mendengar alas an konyol putranya.

"Tapi tetap saja, kenapa aku harus capek-capek menikahinya?" ujar Naruto menggerutu tidak terima.

"Hiee..! Siapa bilang kau harus menikahinya.?"

"Eh?" Naruto melongo seperti orang bodoh.

"Tadi Tou-san bilang nertanggung jawab?"

"Yeah, kami sepakat kalau bertunangan saaja akan cukup,"

"Ck, terserahlah..," sambil mengacak rambutnya sejenak,Naruto melirik kearah Sakura. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat lalu berjalan pelan kearah Sakura. Menarik tangannya secara tiba-tiba dan membawanya keluar daru ruangan yang jadi mencekam sekarang.

Ia sempat melirik ayahnya saat melewati pintu yang membatasi ruangan kepala sekolah dengan koridor lantai dua gedung sekolah mewah itu. Seluruh mata memendangi mereka dari koridor mau pun melirik dari jendela dan pintu kelas mereka.

Anehnya Sakura masih menyunggingkan senyumannya, terus menyunggingkan senyuman yang bahkan tidak dapat diartikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto terus menyeret Sakura hingga kehalaman belakang sekolah mereka yang dihiasi dengan banyak pohon sakura. Dan menghempaskannya kearah salah satu pohon terbesar, mengurungnya dengan ke dua tangannya dipohon.

"Apa yang kau piker sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi.

"Apapun itu sudah terlambat sekarang untuk mundur," ucap Sakura sambil memandang Naaruto dengan wajah dingin, dingin tetapi dengan sedikit tarikan senyum dibibirnya.

Sebuah senyum topeng.

"Kau.." geram Naruto kesal. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap jejeran pohon sakura yang mengering . terlihat bahunya yang naik turun , mengatur nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Ck, dia memang wanita keparat," Naruto berucap pelan. Tapi kata-kata itu masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh telinga Sakura karena terbawa angin yang berhembus.

Sakura menurunan tatapan matanya, memandang daun-daun gugur ditanah. Dadanya serasa sesak sekarang. Sangat sesak. Lucu sekali.. mencoba menolong orang yang menghinamu keparat dengan menghancurkan hidupmu sendiri.

Minato berjalan pelan kearah meja Orochimaru, menarik perhatian semua mata tak terkecuali Karin dan Karura.

"Perihal hal ini, Naruto.."

"Kau tahu ini sudah terlambat seperti katamu.. kita tidak bisa mundur lagi. Sekarang kau harus mau kunikahi," ucap Naruto dengan kepala menoleh menatap Sakura, dengan diiringi hembusan angin yang membawa daun-daun kering kecoklatan dimusim gugur. Mempertemukan bola mata sapphire dengan emerald.

"Dia akan bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi gadis bernama Sakura itu," ucap Minato santai.

################################################## ################################################## #

thank buat **Princess NaSa, , Yamigakure no Ryuukage, Guest, Cmina-chan Namiuzukage, Guest, Namikaze Archiles, Cindy elhy, Zack, , **dan ** .**

Thank you so much, kalian benar-benar satu-satunya alasan C berjuang publish cerita ini. Walaupun ini warnet apek banget.

maaf banget gak bisa balesin reviewnya satu-satu, tapi kalian harus tahu, kalian bener-bener berarti banget,

arigatou gozaimasu.. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

JADILAH EGOIS, KURA-KURA

BY: Cnara-chan Namiuzukage.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship.

Rated: T

Pairing: NaruSaku, NaruKarin, SasuKarin.

Warning: miss typo, gaje, ada oknum kejam didalam (ngelirik Karin).

Ok, happy reading.. minna-san.. ^_^

JADILAH EGOIS KURA-KURA

**chapter 3**

"Mana yang kau suka?" tnya Naruto didepan sebuah meja etalase yang memanjang.

"…"

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

"…"

"Ini juga sepertinya bagus, sepertinya akan cocok untukmu," naruto mengangkat sebuah cincin berwarna perak ditangannya. Kilauan berlian terpantul terkena sinar lampu took.

"Cobalah," Naruto menyodorkan cincin berbahan emas putih itu pada Sakura. Gadis itu hanya diam memandangi lingkaran kecil yang disodorkan Naruto padanya. Sesaat Sakura terdiam, lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tidak bias melakukannya."

Alis Naruto berkerut, "Kau hanya harus memasangnya dijarimu, sama sekali tidak sulit. Masukkan ujung jari manis kirimu pada lingkaran dalam cincin ini, dan tarik. Itu saja."

Sakura menatap Naruto datar. "Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku."

"Hm? Lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan pernikahan ini." Ucap Sakura getir.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku.." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Beranikan dirimu, seperti saat beberapa jam yang lalu." Ucap Naruto memandangi Sakura.

"Apa?" ucap Sakura terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya memandang Naruto.

"Kau tahu.." Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sakura, "Saat kau bilang kalau kita melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menantang.

"Aku melakukannya untuk melindungi nee-chanku." Sakura balas menatap Naruto.

"Tidak juga," Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, engan senyum yang masih terukir dibibirnya yang merah alami. Ia meletakkan cincin tadi di atas meja etalase dan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya.

""Kau melakukannya untuk melindungiku,"

"..."

"Kau bisa saja diam seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang, tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Aku benar'kan?" Sakura hanya diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" alis Naruto terangkat. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum mengerti alasan dibalik semua yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Apa kau lebih suka kalau aku tidak melakukannya?" mata emerald Sakura menatap Naruto getir.

Naruto sedikit tersentak melihat tanggapan Sakura. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura malah balik bertanya seperti ini.

"Hmm, tidak juga." Naruto mengangkat bahunya santai, sambil tersenyum.

Sakura hanya diam melihat tanggapan Naruto, tentunya ia masih ingat saat Naruto mengatainya keparat siang tadi.

Keparat.. haha, rasanya Sakura ingin tertawa sekarang, hidup menyedihkan macam apa ini? Bahkan sekarang ia harusberpura menikah dengan orang laknat ini. Mengkhianati kepercayaan ibunya tentang betapa sucinya sebuah pernikahan.

"Pernikahan.."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura, mendengar gumaman kecil yang dilontarkan Sakura.

Sakura melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Aku percaya, pernikahan adalah suatu hal yang suci. Hal saklar yang menyatukan dua insane yang saling mencintai." Jeda sejenak, "setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Kaa-san ku."

"Kaa-san mu?" Naruto tampak bingung, "tapi dia tidak tampak seperti orang yang berpikiran seperti itu saat aku melihatnya tadi siang." Naruto sedikit tertawa menghina saat mengatakan "bahkan matanya seperti berubah menjadi hijau saat Tou-san ku bilang kalau aku akan menikahimu, bukankah itu.."

"Tutup mulutmu."

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara dingin yang terlontar dari bibir gadis dihadapannya. Ia diam menunggu perkataan Sakura yang selanjutnya. Tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang terlontar lagi dari bibirpink gadis yanh sedang menunduk itu.

Kemudian ia melihatnya, sebuah tetesan air yang jatuh menetes kelantai . reflex Naruto memeluk Sakura,membawanya kedekapan hangat milik Naruto.

Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak meneteskan air matanya lagi. Sama sekali tidak.

Perlahan Sakura melepas pelukan reflex Naruto.

"Aku akan merlakukannya, seperti katamu… jika itu yang diinginkan Kaa-san ku." Ucap Sakura memandang Naruto dengan senyum yang terpasang laghi dibibirnya.

Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah dingin, dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja, membeli sepasang cincin untuk pertunangan mereka, dan kembali membawa Sakura ke mobilnya.

Bahkan tidak ada satu pun kata yang terlontar dari bibir kedua pasangan itu, hingga akhirnya Sakura sampai didepan rumahnya.

Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menunduk pada Naruto, mengucapkan salam terima kasih lalu turun dari mobil Ferrari merah milik Naruto.

Dimobil Naruto hanya menggenggam keras stir mobilnya.

Setelah melihat gadis itu menutup pintu rumahnya, dengan segera Naruto melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tertinggi yang bisa ditempuh mobil Ferrari keluaran terbaru itu.

'cklek', Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Dasar murahan," mendengarnya, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Karin.

"Sudah susah payah kau kubilang diperkosa, apa kau memang mengincarnya dari awal, hah?" ucap Karin sedikit berteriak.

"Mengincarnya?" ulang Sakura pelan.

"Kau dengar dengan jelas apa yang kukatakan, jalang." Karin mendengus sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lengan sofa diruangan itu.

"…"

"sebenarnya apa maumu? Hartanya?"

"Karin nee-chan.."

"BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU, SIALAN!", teriak Karin.

"Camkan ini baik-baik, kau bukan adikku." Mata Karin memandangi Sakura tajam.

"Sudahlah, yang harus kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah meninggalkan kekasihku. Putuskan hubungan rencana pernikahan laknat itu!" ucap Karin santai, seolah hanya meminta Sakura mengambilkan air untuknya.

"Apa maksumu, Karin? Tentu saja Sakura harus menikah dengan Naruto-kun."ucap Karura dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya. Sakura hanya diam, Ia tidak perlu memikirkan apa pun, merasakan apa pun. Seorang Sakura hanya perlumelakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh Karura, kaa-sannya.

Benarkan? Itulah yang seharusnya dilakukannya.

Melepakan pelukannya, Karura lalu berkata, "Iya'kan Sakura?" sambil tersenyum manis pada gadis manis itu.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum manis pada Kaa-sannya, kaa-san yang sudah merawatnya selama 10 tahu n hidupnya.

Sekarang Sakura sudah berada dikamarnya sendiri. Terdiam sambil terbaring di atas kasurnya yang berukuran king size itu. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar yag gelap. Sakura memang tidak menyalakan lampukamar, membuatnya lebih leluasa menenangkan diri. Merenungkan kejadian-kejadian yang berlalu terlalu cepat hari ini, hingga membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

Perlahan mulutnya menyandungkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan Kaa-sannya dulu.

"If I should stay..

I would only be in your way..

So I'll go.. but I know

I'll think of you in every step of the way..

And i…. will always love you.

I will always love you.."

"Kaa-san tidak akan benci padaku karena melakukan ini'kan? Apa aku mempermalukan Kaa-san dan Tou-san disana?" Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian tersenyum, "Yahh, kalian akan selalu mencintaiku, seperti yang kalian katakana." Setetes air mata mulai jatuh dipipi Sakura, disusul oleh tetesan-tetesan bening lainnya yang juga jatuh kepipinya. Sepanjang malam, Sakura menangis dalam diam hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya dengan keras kekasur. Kedua tangannya menutupi matanya yang terasa berat.

"Ck, apa masalahnya memangnya?" Naruto teringat Sakura, "Dasar bodoh," gumam Naruto pelan.

Ia mengambil handphonenya dari saku dan mengirim sebuah pesan ke Sakura.

Ia diam sesaat memandangi layar handphone yang menunjukkan nama Sakura.

Naruto sudah mengetahui segala hal tentang Uzumaki Sakura, atau tepatnya Haruno Sakura.

Tidak habis fikir ada orang yang sebodoh itu untuk dimanfaatkan.

"Akh!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya geram. Ia teringat senyum aneh gadis itu, juga setitik air mata yang menetes miliknya.

"Menyebalkan." Gumamnya dengan suara nyaris hilang, dengan tubuh yang terbaring lemas. Sepertinya tenaganya sudah habis mengingat banyaknya hal yang terjadi hari ini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu dan menyeringai mengerikan,

"Uzumaki Karin.."


End file.
